


The Sun Also Rises

by WARendfeld



Series: Quiververse [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WARendfeld/pseuds/WARendfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Fall Formal, Sunset Shimmer has fallen. Her power in Canterlot High is gone, and she's been exposed for the monster that she is. With nowhere else to go and nothing she can do, she retreats to where she's hidden herself since arriving in the human world, a realm that links Canterlot High and Equestria. But she isn't the only one to know about this realm, on either side, and perhaps with a little help from her new friends and her old mentor, she can find it in her to rise again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Darkness...

The sun was just starting to rise over town, but the shadows of night still clung to the area around Canterlot High School as Sunset Shimmer continued her work, such as it was. Snips and Snails had been there earlier as well, but they’d been picked up by their parents the previous evening once the dance had finished up, and odds were that she wouldn’t be seeing them for several days at least. While everything else that had happened the previous night stretched belief, it would be very easy to prove that school property had been damaged, and while they hadn’t done it themselves, they were party to it. 

She paused to wipe some sweat from her brow before putting the last brick into place. Repairs to the front entrance were far from finished, but they were far beyond her capabilities. It would take professionals to undo the damage she’d done to the edifice, replacing glass and concrete and rebar, and what masonry she’d done was only a small part, assuming she hadn’t botched it up. And she couldn’t do a thing about the massive crater before her. With a quick breath, she laid her trowel into the wheelbarrow and collapsed to the ground. At least that was done.

“Sunset Shimmer.” She looked up in surprise at the stern face of Vice Principal Luna, who’d remained with her sister to oversee the work being done and make preparations for what was to come, and found herself anticipating further work. “You’re excused. Now go and get yourself cleaned up.”

She sighed with relief and got back to her feet. “Thank you, ma’am.” She then strode into the school, walking past the trophy cases and doing her best to avoid her reflections in their glass surfaces. It was bad enough facing what she’d done, she hardly wanted to face herself too.

-

“I feel that I should apologize to you, Twilight.”

“Princess Celestia?” Twilight Sparkle looked up at her mentor in surprise as they stepped out of the Crystal Palace’s conference room, the first meeting to the first day of her first princess summit having been completed despite its delay. “What do you need to apologize to me for? Nothing that’s happened in the last few days was your fault.” 

Celestia smiled at the young princess, thankful for her support and understanding. “Perhaps, though I’m not entirely without blame.” They continued down the hallway as the princess continued, “Nonetheless, I did fail to tell you a great deal about many things. Sunset Shimmer, for example.”

“Princess, it’s alright. You’ve probably had lots of students besides me and her, and it wasn’t important that I knew about any of them.”

“Yes, but none with such magical potential. In many ways, the two of you are quite the same.” A sad smile appeared on her face. “I sometimes think that had things gone differently, had I been a better mentor to her, then she would be where you are now and be my equal as a princess. At the very least, she would not have used the Crystal Mirror to travel to the other world.” She turned to her student and assured her, “I never revealed it to you, but not because I didn’t have faith in you.”

A reassuring look appeared on Twilight’s face. “It’s because you didn’t want to risk making the same mistake. Princess, I understand completely.” A nervous smile crossed the young mare’s face as she added, “And to be honest, I’m not surprised that she and I have a lot in common. I don’t think my crown wouldn’t have reacted to her at all if she and I weren’t equals in terms of magic. But I know we’re both very different ponies, too. I have all my friends to thank for that, and obviously you.”

Celestia nodded her head and gently touched hers to her student’s, a rare act of affection that she only shared with those closest to her. “There’s far more to it than that, my faithful student. Friends aside, the two of you had very different upbringings; Sunset Shimmer had no siblings, for one, nor did she ever have a foalsitter like Cadance, or as devoted an assistant as Spike. I only hope that now she has a better chance of it, given those you left to take care of her.”

“I think she will, they…” It took a second for Twilight to realize what the princess said. “Princess Celestia, what do you know about that?”

An apologetic smile crossed the elder alicorn’s face. “Again, I feel that I need to apologize to you. There’s something I need to show you and Spike as part of that apology. You see, there is a second portal.”

-

“Last night was AWESOME!” Despite a few hours of sleep, Rainbow Dash was no less excited than she had been at the Fall Formal the previous evening. “Seriously, _we_ were awesome!” 

Rarity rolled her eyes with a smile at her friend’s excitement. “Yes, darling, we were all there, you needn’t repeat yourself.”

The five school friends walked together down the block, making their way from the nearby parking lot to the school’s campus proper. As they neared the school, the statue in front becoming more visible as they approached, Fluttershy wondered aloud, “Do you think that Twilight and Spike are okay? I mean, I’m sure they are, but we have no way of knowing if they made it back home in time.”

Applejack gently gave her timid friend a reassuring pat on the back and laughed. “Don’t you worry sugarcube. Odds are good those two’re safe and sound back in their world.”

“And odds are really good that all our counterparts were right there waiting to welcome them home, maybe even with a big party!” Pinkie Pie grinned excitedly at the thought. “Ooh, that’s just so amazing! Us, as ponies! Oh, I bet we all look so cute with tails and manes and hooves and…!”

“Pinkie Pie, darling, I’m certain you’re quite right, but let’s not get sidetracked.” Rarity steeled herself as she admitted, “Twilight has charged us with looking after Sunset Shimmer, at least until the next time the portal opens and our two worlds come in contact. And as much as it pains me to admit it, the poor girl does need some form of positive companionship.”

“Yeah, about that.” They reached the entrance to the school, the damage done the previous evening only more obvious in the morning light, and Rainbow continued, “Can we really buy what she said last night about being sorry? She didn’t look sorry when she was flying around smashing up the school and brainwashing everybody.”

“Well, that was before we did, well, whatever we did to get her back to normal.” Fluttershy managed an encouraging smile as she argued, “At least, we should try to give her a second chance. Twilight did, and what she did to her was at least as bad as what she did to us.”

“Yeah, but she didn’t have to put up with it nearly as long.” At her friend’s admonishing glance, the rainbow-haired girl relented. “Fine, but she puts one toe out of line…” She turned quiet as they entered the school proper, footsteps heralding that they’d been noticed, then attempted to make their conversation sound a little more innocuous. “…of the line-up, for the softball team! I mean, Surprise isn’t the best player, but she came through when it counted, and…”

“You don’t need to be deceptive, Rainbow Dash.” The girls heaved a collective sigh of relief as Principal Celestia approached. “The entire school knows what happened last night, even if not all of them want to admit it.”

“Indeed. It’s a small miracle we aren’t all over the Internet after everything transpired.” A small smile, and Rarity nervously admitted, “Still, it’s something of a shame. We all looked fabulous.” She brushed her fantasies aside and noted, “Anyway, forgive us, but would you happen to know where we can find Sunset Shimmer?”

“We’re here to check up on her, Principal Celestia. Girl looked like she needed some support. We’d’ve done it last night, but…”

“But my sister forbade it.” The principal smiled. “Sunset Shimmer’s still here, girls. Luna told me that the last time she saw her, she was heading for the showers, but that was a couple hours ago. I don’t know where she could be right now, but I’m sure you’ll find her.” 

“Thanks ma’am.” The group moved off as their principal continued on her business, still smiling, and Applejack reasoned, “Alright girls, let’s find her. Probably should start with the girls’ lockers. Ah just hope we don’t find anythin’ unpleasant in there.”

“And we probably shouldn’t bother looking for her in the teacher’s lounge, because there’s absolutely no way she’d be in there.”

“Why would she…?” Rainbow Dash stopped as she picked up a faint laugh from the principal, and while she thought it was really unlikely, her suspicions were still roused. “You know, maybe we should check the teacher’s lounge first.”

The group made their way through the halls and quickly found the lounge, Applejack opening the door anxiously and leading them inside. Several tables, chairs and cabinets were inside, along with a sink and soap, vending machines, a microwave oven, and a full-length mirror taller than any of them. Rarity summed up their collective response as she noted, “Well, it’s a bit different than I’d expected.” 

“I know!” Pinkie rushed over to the vending machine and noted, “They’ve got some really expensive stuff in here! The muffins look nice, though; I wonder if Derpy knows about…”

“Focus, Pinkie.” Applejack looked the place over, but there was no obvious sign of Sunset Shimmer. “Well, ah guess she ain’t here.”

“After that laugh from the principal when Pinkie Pie mentioned this place out of the blue? If she isn’t here now, she will be eventually.” Rainbow Dash sat down and crossed her arms, then said with a huff, “I just hope she hurries up already. The longer it takes, the harder it’s going to be to say anything to her.” 

“We will simply have to consider this an exercise in patience, then.” Rarity took a moment to look herself over in the mirror, unconsciously straightening out her dress as Pinkie approached. “We did look fabulous last night, though. The ears particularly made us look rather adorable. I do wonder if there’s a way we’ll ever be able to look like that again.”

“Of course we will, Rarity! I mean, if it’s happened once, it can always happen again!” A wave of her arms, and Pinkie’s hand went right through the surface of the mirror, a ripple effect radiating outwards from her arm, and the gathered five stood aghast at the sight until Pinkie beamed like she was on the ultimate sugar rush. “Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh!”

The others approached, Rarity looking at the sight with her face agape. “Pinkie, your arm went through the mirror! _Literally_ through the mirror! Do you realize what this means?!”

“Of course I do! I found it!” Pinkie ecstatically squealed with glee, almost running in place as she cried out, “Magic portal, magic portal…!” She then jumped in, her friends looking among themselves before following her in. 

-

“Wait, hold on a second.” Spike turned from the two princesses to the mirror before him and asked, “You’re saying that this mirror’s a second portal connected to that other world?”

“Yes, though it functions differently from the portal the two of you went through.” Celestia approached the mirror, almost identical to the portal that her student and the young dragon had used to retrieve the Element of Magic save for the gems that decorated its frame and their arrangement. “This one is indirectly connected to the other world, leading to a third, smaller realm. A portal there leads to the world you went to, but one who enters through this side cannot enter the other.”

“And someone from the human world can’t use it to enter our world either.” Twilight looked up at her mentor, so many questions coming into her mind. “How long have you known about this? How long is it open for? Do you think Sunset Shimmer knew about it?”

“I’ve known about it for a very long time, Twilight, long before Sunset Shimmer was my student. I was told of both portals long ago, before my sister’s fall from grace, but they only came to my attention long afterwards. And while the other portal is closed, this one will remain open, barring outside intervention. And I believe my former student is aware of this as well.”

“Well, that could explain how she knew about everything that had gone on here.” Spike critically eyed the portal from top to bottom. “I mean, it all felt like a big coincidence that she was able to know everything that happened in this world.”

“I didn’t even think about it at the time with everything that was going…” Twilight stopped herself in surprise as she saw the surface of the portal ripple, like the surface of a pond after something had fallen into it. “What was that?”

“Something that I hoped would happen.” A smile formed on Celestia’s face as she approached the portal and explained. “Whenever someone has passed through the surface of the opposite portal, the surface of this one ripples, and continues to do so periodically until the realm it leads to is empty.”

“So someone’s inside?” Twilight approached and asked, “Who?”

The elder alicorn turned to the younger one and beckoned. “Let’s find out.” She then stepped forward and into the portal, its surface rippling in her wake until she had completely entered it. 

Surprised by her mentor’s enthusiasm, but nonetheless undeterred from following her, Twilight knelt down so that Spike could climb onto her back. “Come on, Spike. You’re not getting left out now.” 

The little dragon did as prompted, and he quietly hoped aloud, “I just hope I don’t turn into a dog again. Unless Rarity’s there, obviously.”

Twilight rolled her eyes as she carried him into this portal, not too worried about what she’d see on the other side.

-

Sunset Shimmer put aside the dirtied clothing she’d worn through the night, glad that she’d stashed some spare garments in the girls’ locker room in anticipation of this realm being closed off to her, and took a second to get her jacket back on. It was just as well that she had. Between her defeat and the work she’d done the previous night, she was filthy, and consequently glad for the chance to shower and clean herself up. She hadn’t expected the need for it, but she’d never expected that she’d have to fix the damage she’d done. 

Then again, she’d never expected to fail, either. 

A heavy sigh, and she looked out into the realm that, save for the last few days where it had been inaccessible, she hid herself away in after each day was done. Light shone down from high above, a light that always reminded her of the throne room in the castle at Canterlot, dimming gently when she would drift off to sleep and turning back up when she awoke in the mornings. It had all the comforts of home that she could need, furniture ranging from a bed to a table and chairs to a desk, and while it had been a lot of work without her magic, she had arranged things perfectly so that, no matter where she was in this place, she could easily get to the mirrored surface at the other end. At least, it had been perfect. 

Her gaze turned towards the mirror, and she found herself drifting towards it, one hand coming to rest on its surface. She’d never read about the portal she’d used to get here, or the realm she found herself in, but a part of her had always assumed that it led back to Equestria. Maybe she was wrong, but there was no way to be sure, and it was probably better that she do what she was doing here rather than in front of the school, especially after her fall.

She shuddered, remembering what had happened last night. Her plan had come to fruition at last, the Element of Magic in her grasp, and despite what happened and her becoming the thing she’d turned into, she was on the precipice of success, of fulfilling her promise to her former teacher. Nothing could stop her, and yet, something did, and she’d been exposed to the depths of her terrible mistake. 

She looked into the mirror properly, and all she could see was her usual, confident grin reflected back at her. Before it had given her comfort, but now it gave her anything but, the grin being the only thing remaining as her face shifted to that of the monster she’d become. She recoiled, closed her eyes tight, balled her hand into a fist, and let out an anguished cry, pounding against the glass in frustration before finally collapsing to her knees and resting her head against the portal, not even bothering to hold back whatever tears she had left after the previous night. A few days ago, she’d have blamed anyone and everyone for this, but now she knew the sad truth, that she only had herself to blame for what had happened. And now here she was, exactly where she deserved to be. Exactly where she started. Alone.

“MAGIC PORTAL!” A pause, and the all-too-familiar voice added, “Huh. For some reason, I was expecting high vaulted ceilings and stuff.” 

Sunset Shimmer turned from the mirror in surprise. “Pinkie Pie?” As the rest of the poufy-haired girl’s little gang entered, exchanging bewildered looks at their surroundings, she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“We came by to check on you, dear.” Rarity looked about at the odd bits of furniture, her expression suggesting that she wished to make some commentary about the state of the place. “Is this where you’ve been living ever since you came to our world?”

A stunned expression crossed her face. “What? How did…?” And the answer came to her. “Oh. Twilight Sparkle told you, didn’t she?”

“Told us the whole story right before we came back to fix up the gym.” Applejack approached and knelt down beside her. “Everythin’ she knew, anyway. She never mentioned this place.”

“I didn’t know about it either before I came here. I just stumbled onto it not long after…” A shrug. “Well, you know.”

A gasp and Pinkie rushed up to join them. “Is this another magic mirror?! Does it lead to Equestria?!”

“If it does, then I don’t know how to use it.” Her hand drifted to her side as she sighed. “It’s just as well. It’s not like I have a home there anymore after all I’ve done. Here’s probably the one place that I haven’t messed things up for everyone, including myself.” 

Applejack gently laid a hand on the girl’s shoulder, surprising her, and offered an encouraging smile. “Well like ah said, Twilight didn’t tell us everythin’, just everythin’ she knew about. Wouldn’t mind much if you filled in the blanks.” 

Sunset Shimmer looked at the country girl in surprise, then turned away, briefly glancing at the mirror before her eyes darted away again. “She told you about the portal outside of the school, right? Well, that’s where it all started. With another mirror, and the portal that leads to your world from mine.” She forced herself to look into it as the other girls approached and she continued, “Just like Twilight Sparkle, I was a student of my world’s Celestia. She wasn’t just my teacher, but my ruler, an alicorn princess and one of the most powerful ponies in Equestria. Being accepted into her school was something that few unicorns managed, and even fewer became her private pupils, and I was one of those few.” 

A sad smile formed on her face as memories flashed through her mind of the tests she’d passed, the applause she’d received from that last test she’d had before all of this started still as clear as it was then. “I wasn’t just good at magic, I was great at it. I was the best, and everypony knew it.” And then she thought of what happened afterwards, of where things had gone so horribly wrong. “And I knew it too. I wasn’t just proud, I was arrogant. Other ponies reached out to me, and I pushed them away. I didn’t need friends, I had admirers.” 

Pinkie looked as though she wanted to interrupt, but Rarity stopped her, convincing the party girl to let their former foe continue. 

“Princess Celestia noticed, and she tried to discourage me from thinking that way, but I wouldn’t listen. And that’s when I saw it, the Crystal Mirror.” She turned to the girls gathered around her and explained, “That’s the other end of the connection between your world and Equestria. She had me look into it, and I saw what I could’ve been, what I wanted, what I…well, what I thought I deserved.” Her gaze turned downwards as she continued, “For weeks afterwards I hounded the princess about the mirror, trying to get her to tell me more about it, but she refused to tell me because I wasn’t ready. I thought I was, and I was so sure about it that I broke into the restricted section of the Canterlot castle library, desperate for information on the mirror. I learned everything you know now, and then some.” She turned to Rarity and asked, “You’ve dreamed of being a princess, haven’t you?”

With some embarrassment, the purple-haired fashionista admitted with a laugh, “Well, yes, but doesn’t every girl? But becoming an actual princess would mean being born into a royal family, or marrying a prince.”

“Well in Equestria, there’s a third way. A spell exists that would allow a pony of any sort to become an alicorn princess, one that Celestia knew. When I found out, when she confronted me about my actions, I demanded that she make me one. I knew I could be her equal, or even better. But she refused and expelled me, both from her tutelage and from the castle. I told her that she’d made a big mistake, overpowered the guards that she’d had escorting me out, and fled through the mirror, never planning to return. If I couldn’t rule in Equestria, then I’d rule here.” A sigh, and she added, “That was the last time the portal was open. I’ve spent the thirty moons since then building power in Canterlot High, maintaining what I had by any means and staying on top.” 

“Including tearing us apart and putting us at each other’s throats.” 

Fluttershy gasped and admonished, “Rainbow Dash!”

“No, she’s right!” Disgust in her voice, Sunset Shimmer admitted, “I took what I learned about all of you and I used it to tear the five of you apart, just to make sure I kept my crown for the last Spring Fling.” She turned back to Rarity and admitted, “Something else I didn’t deserve.” 

Her expression turned sympathetic, and Rarity laid a comforting hand upon her one-time rival’s. “Well, that’s all in the past now, isn’t it? But I fail to see how winning a crown at a school function is supposed to have allowed you to have your revenge on Princess Celestia.”

“It wouldn’t. Up until just a few weeks ago, that was just an idle fantasy I had. Then the last thing I expected happened, and two little unicorn foals stumbled through this mirror.” She weakly gestured at the one she sat nearest to with a thumb and elaborated, “Snips and Snails’ counterparts. They were absolutely terrified when they saw me and started babbling about a coronation, and that’s when I found out about what was going on.”

“About Twilight.”

A nod at Rarity’s guess. “Not only had Celestia taken on another student, but she’d gotten everything that I’d wanted. She was an alicorn princess, beloved by all of Equestria, and had not only recovered the Elements of Harmony, but carried the most powerful of them all; the Element of Magic.” It took Sunset Shimmer a second to realize that her hands had reflexively curled into fists, and she relaxed them; as much as she’d realized that she didn’t deserve what Twilight had earned, it didn’t stop her from being a little resentful. “When I found out about it, I figured I had my chance. Snips and Snails had a photo of the crown Twilight wore that contained her element, and thanks to my connections in the school, I managed to get the next Fall Formal crown designed to be an almost-perfect replica. They’d overheard that the Crystal Mirror had been moved to the Crystal Empire, where a summit was going to be held. Twilight was going to be there, and what princess wouldn’t be caught without their crown?”

“So what, you go over there, swap the crowns, come back and get crowned for the Fall Formal?” Rainbow Dash looked at her with disbelief and asked, “What kind of plan is that?”

“I wasn’t going to even bother with the Fall Formal!” She caught herself and lowered her tone. “I thought I’d come back and then put the crown on immediately, then spend the next few days amassing an army. Not just students, but everyone in town. Then I’d return and conquer Equestria. I just didn’t count on tripping over Spike’s tail, or Fluttershy ending up with the crown before I could get back. Thinking about it now, I would’ve been better off if I hadn’t gone.” She forced herself to look into the mirror, and despite knowing that it was her mind playing tricks, she saw her reflection smirking back at her, rather than the sorrowful, guilty look she knew was there. “Last night, when I finally put her crown on my head, I thought I’d finally done it. Gotten the power I desired, everything I’d ever wanted and deserved. But I didn’t. You all saw it. I couldn’t control it, I couldn’t even fight it, and it showed us all what I really am.” She raised a hand to the mirror’s surface. “Every day since I came to your world, when I looked into this mirror, or any mirror, I’d see myself the way I knew I deserved to be. Not the unicorn I was born as, not the human I was turned into, but the alicorn princess that I knew I’d become. But now, I don’t see any of that.” Her reflection shifted to the nightmarish, demonic form she’d taken on after donning Twilight’s crown, and she closed her eyes and sobbed, “All I see is a monster.” 

“Um, I don’t think you’re a monster.” Sunset Shimmer opened her eyes and turned as Fluttershy continued, “I mean, you [i]were[/i] a monster, when you had wings and claws and your hair was on fire and everything, but you aren’t one now. Not really.”

“How can you say that?” She rose to her feet and turned around, her eyes locked on the pink-haired girl before her, and continued, “I tore you all apart! I’ve beaten you down every chance I could get! I almost…” She struggled to even say it, but the best she could manage was a flimsy twist in wording that hardly did it justice. “I almost burned you all into cinders.”

“Well, yes, but that first part wasn’t entirely you.” Rarity rose and reassured her, “Not one of us had the sense to double-check with the others about our arrangements, or even try to make amends until Twilight came along. That wasn’t your doing.”

“And it don’t make Fluttershy any less right.” Applejack beamed encouragingly as she stood up and countered as she and Rarity quietly moved Sunset Shimmer away from the mirror, “Somethin’ ah’ve learned about monsters, Sunset? They don’t see monsters when they look in the mirror. They don’t feel guilty about what they’ve done or the pain they’ve caused.”

A bitter scowl. “But I didn’t.”

“You do now, don’t’cha?” 

The scowl softened. “Well, yes, but…”

“But nuthin’! You ain’t the girl you were when you put that crown on your head. In fact, ah’d say you’re more like the girl who won herself a different crown a couple years back.”

“Oooo! I remember her and her big smile!” Pinkie gave Sunset an encouraging hug. “That’s the kind of smile I always like to see!” 

Sunset Shimmer looked at each of them in amazement and asked, “How can you do this? After everything I’ve done, how…why?”

Rainbow Dash grinned. “Because that’s part of having friends. You forgive ‘em. I mean, what’s the point of being bitter? You gotta let go sometime, right?”

“And the way ah see it, forgivin’s the best way to let go and start fresh.”

She looked at each of their faces again, at the bright, encouraging smiles upon them. Since they’d arrived, she’d wondered why they’d even bothered to come. At first, she thought it was because they wanted to revel in her suffering, just as she would’ve done before. Then she thought it was obligation, because Twilight Sparkle had asked it of them. But as she looked upon them, as she reflected upon what they’d said, she realized that they weren’t here to gloat or because someone had asked them, but for the same reason they’d come back together and helped Twilight. It was because they wanted to be here. They cared about her, and despite everything she’d done, they wanted to be her friends. 

And then she felt it. _The spark_. And her own words floated back to her from the previous night, from just before Twilight had pulled her from the crater, and it started. First a light, mirthful chuckle, and then genuine laughter, some tears stringing their way down her face. 

“That’s it! Let’s see that…!” Pinkie paused for a second as Sunset Shimmer wrapped an arm around her and drew her into a tight hug. “Ooh! Hugs are good too!” 

Amidst the laughs, Rarity approached and asked, “Darling, forgive me for pointing this out, but are you crying?”

A nod. “I know, not really me.” Sunset broke off the hug and admitted, “It’s just that I’ve never really had friends before.”

“It’s never too late to start.”

“I guess not, but…”

Sunset Shimmer caught herself in time to realize that she recognized that last voice, and that the other girls were looking past her with awestruck amazement at the mirror. She turned around, reflexively wiped the tears from her face and found herself looking at the three last things that she had expected to see; two alicorns, one tall and majestic with a free-flowing mane that brought to mind an aurora, the other smaller with a solid mane of deep purple streaked with a lighter shade of purple and magenta, with a small dragon atop the smaller alicorn’s back. 

“Wow.” Spike hopped off Twilight and grinned as he looked at the gathered six. “It’s like you all have never seen two ponies and a dragon before.”

Fluttershy’s voice quivered with amazement and curiosity. “Spike?”

Pinkie Pie’s was unabashedly excited and gleeful. “Twilight!” 

Sunset’s, however, was full of shock and dread. “Princess Celestia…”

“Hello, Sunset Shimmer.” Her tone was calm and serene, her smile welcoming and genuine even as she saw the other girls look upon her with shock at the name. “It’s been a very long time.”

“Yes. Yes it has.” Sunset struggled with her words for a second, surprised at the entire situation she’d found herself in. Princess Celestia was standing before her, not only having remembered her, but speaking with her with the normal, pleasant tone that she had for anyone, as if nothing had happened. But plenty had happened, and she broke off from her new friends and approached her former teacher, still trying to find the right words to say. Realizing something was one thing, but admitting it was another. “Princess, I…” She took a breath, and they came to her. “You were right, about me, and I was so wrong. I was arrogant and selfish and demanding and self-centered and… and I never deserved to be your student, much less a princess. What I did, [i]everything[/i] I did, was wrong, and I am so very sorry. For everything.” She lowered her head. “Especially for disappointing you.”

Princess Celestia regarded her, almost as if she wasn’t certain what to say. To Sunset Shimmer, it felt like an unbearable eternity until she answered in the way that she least expected. “I’m sorry too, Sunset Shimmer.” The princess’ serene smile shifted to a sad, mournful expression as her former student met her eyes and she explained, “As your teacher, it was my duty to not only instruct you, but help you along the path to your destiny. I saw your ambition, your pride, and I failed to turn you away from it and guide you, and showing you the mirror only made things worse. You were right that I had made a terrible mistake, but it was much more than that. I failed you, Sunset Shimmer, both as a mentor and as a ruler. It wasn’t the first time that I had failed someone close to me, and I regret to say that it wasn’t the last.”

Just out of the corner of her eye, Sunset took note of Twilight looking up at the princess, first in shock and then in realization. She wondered what that was about, but Celestia’s next few words turned her attention elsewhere. 

“After you left, I had the mirror moved to the castle throne room. It was my hope that when the portal next opened, that you would return. Clearly, that didn’t go as hoped.”

Sunset nervously turned away and admitted, “No, it didn’t.” She turned back and mustered what she could to continue. “But why was the mirror in the Crystal Empire? Why move it there if you still hoped I’d come back? When I found out that it had been moved, about Twilight, I thought that you’d…well, that you’d forgotten me.”

A smile crossed the princess’ face. “I would never forget any of my subjects or my students, Sunset Shimmer. Recently, before the most recent opening, Canterlot had been attacked, and I had the mirror moved to the Crystal Empire with the greatest hesitation.”

Twilight came up beside her, a reassuring smile on her face. “The first thing she asked when I returned was if you were alright, Sunset Shimmer.”

“And now I see the answer for myself.” To her former student’s amazement, the princess continued, “You’ve changed, Sunset Shimmer, in more ways than one. I wish it had happened a different way, but you have grown, and you’ve finally learned the lesson that I failed to teach you so very long ago. And I am so very proud of you.” 

A part of her wanted to say that the princess had nothing to be proud of. Another, closer to the old Sunset Shimmer, wanted to yell at the princess, to say that she should have come after her herself if she was that concerned. But both were drowned out by the princess’s last sentence, and she smiled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that.” Her last vestiges of resistance gone, she dashed forward and threw her arms around her former teacher, taking her by surprise. “I was so afraid! I thought…I…!” Another realization hit her, and she admitted, “I missed you so much.”

And Princess Celestia overcame her surprise, and wrapped her wings around her former student. “I missed you too, my little pony.” 

A laugh. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that too.” Their embrace ended, and Sunset turned to the other princess in the realm and knelt before her. “Princess Twilight Sparkle, I owe you an apology as well. I’ve hurt you as much as anyone here, if not more, and I know I don’t deserve it, but someday, I hope you and Spike can forgive me for, you know, everything.”

Twilight laid a reassuring hoof on her shoulder. “I already have.” She then smiled and added, “And call me Twilight. All of my friends do.” 

Sunset smiled and took hold of the hoof on her shoulder, resting her head against it. “Alright, Twilight.” 

Spike’s tone was the most causal about the situation. “Yeah, we’ve all messed up sometimes. Doesn’t mean you can’t make things right.” The baby dragon balled a claw into a fist and offered it. “Hoof bump?”

Sunset laughed and responded in kind, gently knocking her fist against his. “Hoof bump.” She then gently ran her hand along his coxcomb. “Thanks.” 

“Um, sorry, but beggin’ her Majesty’s pardon…”

Celestia turned to the gathered girls. “Oh, forgive my manners. What’s troubling you, Applejack?”

Rarity made a shocked expression at the thought of a royal knowing their names, but managed to contain herself as Applejack continued, “Well, we’re all real happy for Sunset Shimmer that you and her’ve patched things up and she’s back on track and everythin’, but what happens the next time the portal opens? Ah mean, is she gonna go back to bein’ your student?”

A regretful expression crossed Celestia’s face. “Alas, no. While I have no objection to her returning to Equestria to stay, I cannot retake her as a student, no matter how much I may want to.” A smile formed as she added, “That said, I think that somepony else may be better suited for the task.” 

“Wait, are you serious?” Sunset stood up and asked, “Me, study under your prized pupil?” Her expression softened as she smiled. “Of course I will, if she’ll have me.” 

Twilight managed a nervous smile. “Well, I’ll do the best I can, but everything I learned was because of my friends. And thirty moons is a long time.”

A cocky grin formed on the flame-haired girl’s face. “Then it’s a good thing I’ve already learned a thing or two from our friends, isn’t it?” She turned back to the other girls, the grin fading into a hopeful smile. “Of course, I’ve still got a ways to go, don’t I?”

Applejack grinned. “You and everyone else, darlin’.”

Pinkie Pie squealed gleefully as she rushed forward and hugged both Twilight and Sunset. “Oooo, this is so great and wonderful and good and…!”

“Hold that thought for a moment, Pinkie Pie.” Rarity strode forward, her tone grave. “There’s still one minor issue left to be addressed.” Sunset’s expression was grave as the purple-haired fashionista approached, but turned to surprise as Rarity turned her gaze upon Spike with a critical eye. “A ferocious fire-breathing dragon, eh?”

The baby dragon managed a nervous chuckle. “Well, I might’ve exaggerated a little.” 

Her expression softened, and Rarity knelt before the dragon and drew him close in a hug, standing up and holding him in her arms as if he were still the cute puppy that she’d met barely two days previous. “Well, dog or dragon, you are still absolutely adorable.” 

“Oh, I agree.” Fluttershy approached and joined them. “I’d have never thought a dragon could be so cute.”

Sunset Shimmer laughed. “Well, he is a _baby_ dragon. Trust me; the full-sized ones aren’t nearly as cuddly.”

Twilight nodded with a chuckle. “I can vouch for that.” 

As her two former students shared a laugh, Princess Celestia smiled. “Well, if everyone will forgive me, I have some business to take care of, but I’ll return shortly. Princess Twilight, please wait for me here.” At her pupil’s nod, she turned and went back through the mirror.

“Okay, I gotta admit, all this is pretty awesome.” Rainbow Dash approached and added, “I mean look at this! I never thought I’d say this, but I’ve made friends with a pony! And a dragon! Oh, and Sunset Shimmer of all people.” At the flame-haired girl’s rolling of her eyes, she added, “Last dig, promise.” 

A smile. “Hey, I’ve had them coming.” She then turned to her new teacher and asked, “How’d you do it, Twilight? How did you manage to get lucky enough to find such great friends?”

Twilight beamed. “Luck had nothing to do with it. I did it before.” 

“Which reminds me darling; you never told us how you came to befriend our counterparts.” Rarity looked up from Spike and noted, “I for one would love to know how that went.”

The purple alicorn went back to being nervous. “Well, it’s kind of a long story. You’d get bored.”

“Oh, come on, Twilight! It’s a great story! You and the girls saved Equestria! You stopped Nightmare Moon! You found the Elements of…!”

“Wait, hold on!” Sunset looked at Twilight in surprise. “You mean Nightmare Moon is real?! Really real?! Snips and Snails didn’t say a thing about that!”

“Who’s Nightmare Moon?” Fluttershy timidly added, “They don’t sound nice at all, whoever they are.”

“It’s a story going back to the olden days of Equestria. Nightmare Moon was the younger of two alicorn princesses, and spurred by jealousy, she tried to cause eternal night until her elder sister stopped her and sealed her away in the moon with the Elements of Harmony.” Her new friends looking at her in awe, Sunset quickly admitted, “But I guess there’s a lot more to it than that.”

“There is.” Twilight used her magic to move some chairs about. “Get comfortable, everyone. Like I said, it’s a long story.” As everyone else got comfortable, Rarity keeping Spike in her lap as she sat down, she continued, “What Sunset Shimmer said really happened, and took place a thousand years ago, long before she or I were born and before either of us came to your world. But there was a prophecy, that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars would aid in Nightmare Moon’s escape, and she would return to bring eternal night to Equestria. That happened just last summer, when I met all my friends and moved from Canterlot to Ponyville. Back then, I was just a plain old unicorn, and I didn’t know much about friendship.”

Sunset Shimmer smirked, having opted against taking a seat. “That sounds familiar. Anyway, go on.” 

“Each year on the Summer Solstice, we have something called the Summer Sun Celebration. It’s kind of a big thing back home. Anyway, a couple days before it, I was in the castle gardens, reading about the prophecy…”


	2. ...Into Light

“Why is it that every time there’s a crisis of some kind, I’m not around? It’s bad enough the Royal Guard has a horrible reputation…”

“Shiny.” Princess Cadance gave her husband a teasing smile as they strode through the halls of the Crystal Palace, having just caught him up on everything that had happened in his absence. “No one blames you for anything that’s happened, and odds are that even if you’d been here, Sunset Shimmer would have made off with Twilight’s crown anyway. Besides, Twilight and Spike made it back safely.”

“Still, this is what, the fifth time something like this has happened?” At his wife’s chiding expression, Shining Armor sighed and relented. “And she’s managed it with flying colors every time. Still, if she hadn’t…” He opted not to elaborate on that point, mostly because he’d rather not consider what he would have done to Sunset Shimmer had her plan been successful, but the results would have been extremely unpleasant. “Anyway, I’m here now, work’s underway for the Games, Twily’s safe, and I can’t wait to see her.”

“And I’m sure she can’t wait to see you, either. Finding her, however, is going to be the problem.”

“That’s just what we were saying!” The couple stopped in their tracks as Pinkie Pie popped into view from around a corner, the rest of Twilight’s friends sans Spike following closely behind. “Twilight was supposed to be done with the first conference of the day like, _forever_ ago, and we haven’t seen her! Being a princess can’t make you _that_ super-busy, can it?”

“Pinkie, darling, do try to calm yourself.” Rarity turned from her friend to Twilight’s family and continued where she left off, “Regardless, Spike appears to have disappeared as well, and we hoped that you may be able to give us their current whereabouts.” 

“I’m sorry Rarity, but the last time I saw Twilight, the morning’s talk had just ended and Princess Celestia called for a recess. Spike may have met up with them afterwards, but as far as I know, they're still together.” 

“Well, trackin’ them down shouldn’t be a problem; we start with the conference room and work our way from there.” Applejack laughed and suggested, “The princess is probably just givin’ Twilight some pointers about the new job.”

“Actually, I was sharing some information with Twilight that I felt she, and all of you, had a right to know.” Heads turned as Princess Celestia approached. “Good morning, everypony, and welcome back, Prince Shining Armor. I assume preparations for the Equestria Games are proceeding on schedule.”

The stallion made a nervous nod, still adjusting to his new title. “Yes, thankfully. Forgive me for changing topics, but what are you talking about?”

A gasp, and Pinkie Pie jumped up. “It’s another magic mirror!” 

The princess laughed. “You’ll all see soon enough. Please, follow me everypony.” 

As the group followed Celestia, Fluttershy approached. “Um, Princess Celestia? I’m sorry if I’m speaking out of turn, but what about Princess Luna? Shouldn’t she be part of this?”

“My sister will appreciate your concern, Fluttershy, but I assure you, she’s already aware of what’s going on, and I wouldn’t be surprised if we found her waiting for us…”

-

“…And just then, when I thought all was lost and the five elements destroyed, I heard everypony else calling out to me. I realized that the spark was in me, and the six of us each represented an Element of Harmony. And after I told Nightmare Moon exactly how she’d failed, the last of the six Elements appeared, the other five reformed, and together, we defeated her once and for all.” 

“Oh, bravo!” Rarity clapped enthusiastically, only to pause as the other girls looked upon her awkwardly. She managed a nervous smile and continued, “Anyway, was Nightmare Moon destroyed, or simply sealed away again?”

“Nightmare Moon _was_ destroyed, sort of.” Twilight shrugged before she continued her story. “We later found out that her fall wasn’t entirely her fault; her bitterness and envy of her sister had left her vulnerable to manipulation and possession by an outside force, which transformed her into Nightmare Moon in the first place. We destroyed the possessing force, but the real pony remained behind.”

“The real pony whose gratitude for your efforts then and later remain even now, Princess Twilight Sparkle.” Heads turned, and Princess Luna smiled. “Please forgive me, but I saw no reason to interrupt the story. I only hope your audience found it agreeable.” 

Twilight gave a nervous smile. “Well, no complaints so far.” She turned back to her audience as her fellow princess came up beside her. “Everyone, this is Princess Luna.” 

The seated students of Canterlot High managed quick expressions of surprise, Rarity especially moving to stand, but the Princess of the Night raised a hoof. “Please, such formalities are unnecessary, and I can forgive your confusion. Besides, Spike aside, the only subject I see among you is already standing.” At the flame-haired girl’s expression, Luna made a small bow with her head. “My sister has told me a great deal about you, Sunset Shimmer. While I wish the circumstances had been different, I am pleased to finally meet you.” 

Unsure what else to do or say, Sunset came out from behind the girls and made a small bow of her own. “The pleasure’s mine, but I’m surprised she’d even mention me, given everything that happened. After all, she never told me about you.”

“They are bitter memories for both of us, young one.” A sad but understanding expression came onto the face of the Princess of the Night as she explained, “Celestia preferred that I fade into myth than forever be marked by what I did as Nightmare Moon. It was not entirely successful, I will admit, but it did make my transition to the modern era somewhat smoother.” 

“Whoa, wait, hold on.” Rainbow Dash shot up from her seat and addressed the princess directly. “You were Nightmare Moon? But that means the two sisters…”

“Were Celestia and myself, correct. Suffice it to say, my sister and I are far older than we look, and my own aging was stunted as a result of my possession.”

“My word.” Awestruck, Rarity looked to Sunset and realized, “No wonder you wanted to become an alicorn princess. The way things look, you would have effectively gained immortality.” 

“I assure you, there are disadvantages to such a condition. We ponies are long-lived, but we do pass on in time, and my sister has gained and lost many friends during my imprisonment. There are times where I wonder who faced the greater hardship.” 

“And I wouldn’t have done too well anyway, considering what happened last night.” Sunset looked to the princess and explained, “Everything I did was all me, but what you did as Nightmare Moon…”

“Was no less my responsibility, Sunset Shimmer. My resentment and envy allowed the darkness to take root inside me, and my giving into it was what finally allowed Nightmare Moon to take form, and I still feel guilt for what I have done.” An encouraging smile formed upon her face, and she gently put her forehoof to the girl’s chin. “But the burden is not terrible. Others help me to carry it, as others will help you to carry yours and you, one day, will help them carry theirs. I suspect you will only grow tired of hearing this, my subject, but you are not alone. No one is. You need only find the strength within to bear the weight and the will to change, and from what my sister has told me, you have an abundance of such. And while she may sometimes fail us, she never loses faith in us. Only in herself.” She grinned and added, “And that, of course, is when we come in. She may hide it well, but my sister can be very depressed when the mood strikes her.”

A small smile. “I can understand that.” She laughed and asked, “So, when I finally come back, how much candy am I going to owe you?”

Luna laughed. “We will discuss that once you’ve returned.” 

The other girls exchanged confused looks, and Spike noted, “Nightmare Night. Twi and I’ll explain later.” 

“Well, maybe you can explain right now how she’d know we’d all be confused.” Applejack crossed her arms as she regarded Luna and wondered aloud, “Ah mean, it’s not like she’s met Vice Principal…”

“MAGIC PORTAL!” Attention turned back to the portal as a pink earth pony landed inside of the realm, her mane like cotton candy and a sugary grin on her face. As others followed, she gasped, her human counterpart doing likewise and jumping from her chair, the two meeting and declaring as one, “Hi Pinkie!” before laughing and hugging like old friends. 

The other girls stood up in surprise as they took sight of their counterparts, each recognizing them with little trouble. Sure they were ponies, and to their opposites they no doubt came across as the strangest things they’d ever seen, but that hardly mattered. 

As her counterpart approached, Applejack knelt down on one knee and smiled. “Well, ain’t you a familiar sight.”

“Got a hard time sayin’ otherwise, darlin’.” The earth pony regarded her counterpart curiously and asked, “If you’re me, then you won’t mind answerin’ a few questions.”

“Assumin’ you don’t mind answerin’ mine. Apple Bloom?”

“Most rambunctious little filly you’re ever gonna see, and in way too much of a rush to grow up. Big McIntosh?” 

“Best big brother a girl could ask for, says a lot with a little and don’t need to say more than that. Granny Smith?”

“Always there for ya, not goin’ anywhere anytime soon. Mom and Dad?” Applejack didn’t need to get a verbal answer as her counterpart drew silent and took off her hat, only responding in turn. “I miss ‘em too.” The pair smiled and hugged one another. 

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash looked at her counterpart with awestruck amazement, while the pegasus smirked and turned away. “Knew it. No way are you as cool as me.” 

A laugh, and she did likewise. “Dang right. I’m cooler.” The façade broke down swiftly and she quickly amended, “Seriously though, the wings? So awesome! I mean, you can fly! How cool is that?!”

The enthusiasm was quickly reciprocated. “Only the coolest thing ever! I wish you still had those wings, because we would tear up the skies like nopony’s business!” 

Both Rarities could only shake their heads and smile at their friends’ enthusiasm, but this quickly went by the wayside as the human turned her attention to the pony. “I must say, darling, your mane is brilliantly styled. You look absolutely fabulous!”

“Oh, you’re a fine one to talk! I absolutely love your outfit! Please tell me that you designed it yourself.”

“Well, of course I –!” She looked down and noticed the blissful expression on the face of the dragon in her arms. “Spike? Darling, are you still with us?”

A dreaming sigh. “Yeah, go on, I’m listening.” 

The unicorn shook her head, and shared a smile with her counterpart. “The more things change, it seems.”

The last of the ponies nervously approached her own counterpart and, despite her trepidation, put on her best smile. “Um, hello, Fluttershy. It’s very nice to meet you.” 

Her counterpart knelt before her, fighting back her own anxiety. “It’s very nice to meet you too, Fluttershy. I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but your mane is very pretty.”

“Oh, thank you.” The nervousness subsided, and the pegasus looked up in surprise. “Um, I don’t mean to be a bother about this, but are you wearing eyeshadow?”

Some embarrassment came clear on the girl’s face. “Oh, um, yes, I am.”

“It looks very nice on you, and I can understand.” She leaned close and whispered, “Sometimes, I wear mane extensions.” The human looked at her counterpart in surprise and received a sincere but embarrassed smile in return, prompting her to smile back and give the pony a hug, the two sharing a giggle. The embrace ended, and the pony noticed the last of the girls among them. “Is she…?” At her counterpart’s nod, Fluttershy turned to the girl and said, “Hello, Sunset Shimmer. It’s very nice to finally meet you.” 

Sunset looked about in surprise at the friendly looks on each of the ponies’ faces. “Really? Didn’t Twilight tell you all about what I did?”

“Tearin’ apart our counterparts’ friendship, bullyin’ them an’ Twilight, framin’ her? Yeah, we got the short version.” Applejack returned her Stetson to its proper place and stepped towards her with a polite look on her equine face. “She also told us you were repentant ‘bout the whole mess. After what you went through, can’t really blame ya.” 

“And we are not in the business of holding grudges, darling.” Rarity gave her human counterpart a smile and noted, “Especially if the versions of us you wronged the most can find it in themselves to give you another chance. We can hardly do any less.” 

A thankful smile formed upon the former pony’s face. “Thank you. All of you.” A small laugh, and she realized, “I wonder if anypony I knew from school would be this forgiving.” 

“I think they’d be more concerned about you then you’d think.” Her gaze turned back to the portal as the last of the assorted ponies arrived, Celestia bringing up the rear, as the white unicorn stallion among the trio assured her, “Somepony up and vanishing isn’t going to go unnoticed.” 

“Shining Armor!” Twilight turned and practically charged to meet him, only to be greeted with a warm hug. “I was starting to wonder where you were!” She waited just long enough to get a gentle nuzzle before turning back and introducing him. “Everyone, allow me to introduce Prince Shining Armor and…”

“Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.” Sunset Shimmer approached, awestruck, and gave a small bow. “I’m not sure if you remember me or not, we never met, but…”

“Oh, I remember you, Sunset Shimmer. Aunt Celestia mentioned you often when you were her student, and it’s good to finally meet you. But you don’t need to be so formal; just Cadance is fine.” 

A confused expression on her face, the human Rarity stood up, Spike still held in her arms, and approached. “Twilight, darling, I don’t mean to question, but how did you come to know this fellow Shining Armor?”

Surprise crossed the stallion’s face, and he looked to his sibling. “Again, Twily? What do I have to do before you start telling your friends who I am?”

Twilight flashed a sheepish grin. “Sorry, BBBFF.” She then turned to Rarity and explained, “He’s my big brother.”

Comprehension dawned upon her. “Oh!” Suddenly far more interested, she queried further, “So, did he become a prince when you became a princess, or…?”

Cadance gave the girl a smirk, an eyebrow arched. “He became a prince when he and I got married.”

“Oh.” Suddenly feeling very awkward, Rarity looked down only to find Spike glaring at her, forcing her eyes to one side as she noted with embarrassment, “You clearly make a very lovely couple, my apologies.”

The smirk turned to a smile, and Cadance gave the girl a gentle nudge with one hoof. “So will you and whoever you end up with one day.” 

The unicorn Rarity approached and added, “Indeed, darling. And don’t feel too terrible; I don’t know what I swooned over more, finding out that Twilight’s brother was Captain of the Royal Guard, or that I would be designing Cadance’s wedding dress, as well as those of her bridesmaids.” A sigh. “They were absolutely lovely, by the way. If only the rest of the wedding had gone as well.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t even get to throw Shining Armor his bachelor party.” At the surprised looks from the various humans, Spike explained, “Nopony told me that it had to be [i]before[/i] the wedding, for starters.”

Shining Armor responded by giving the baby dragon an affectionate nudge with one hoof. “Hey, what you did saving the Crystal Empire from King Sombra more than made up for it, Spike.”

“Nightmare Moon and King Sombra?” A small laugh and Sunset Shimmer wondered aloud, “I’m beginning to wonder just how much I’ve missed out on.”

Twilight offered an encouraging smile. “You’re part of it now.”

A gasp, and heads turned to the two Pinkie Pies, the human one now aghast. “Omigosh, I just realized something!” She rushed to Twilight and reasoned, “Twilight and Spike both have counterparts in our world, and we all have counterparts in theirs!”

The human Rarity raised an eyebrow. “Yes darling, I think that’s been sufficiently established.”

“Yes, but where’s Sunset Shimmer’s counterpart?!” Another gasp as she rushed to Sunset and asked, “Did you force her out of her house and stay with her parents when this place was closed?!”

“Pinkie, I didn’t even try to figure out if I had a counterpart here! I slept in the equipment locker when this place was closed off and the other portal was active! And as for my parents, well…” Sunset Shimmer turned mournful and admitted, “I don’t know about here, but back in Equestria, my parents passed away a while ago. Until I was accepted into Princess Celestia’s school, I was raised by an aunt and uncle with a filly of their own, a pegasus couple.” She looked to Applejack and admitted, “I might’ve been a monster, but I’ve never been a hypocrite. At least, not about dead relatives.” 

“Our world’s Sunset Shimmer is attending another school, and has been for a while.” Heads turned, this time to the portal leading back to the human world, where Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stood, the latter with a cup of coffee in hand. “And it’s a minor miracle you two haven’t crossed paths already.” She turned to her opposite and bowed her head. “Princess Celestia.”

The princess responded in turn. “Principal Celestia.”

Surprise came clear on the faces of both her former students, a brief glance exchanged, and Sunset Shimmer turned to the principal and realized aloud, “You knew. But how?”

“We first discovered the portal to this place when we were students at CHS, not long after my freshman year began.” Vice Principal Luna approached her counterpart. “You five aren’t the only ones to have something in common with your counterparts. When I started here, I had some trouble adjusting to being in my sister’s shadow. After a while, it became too much, and I found my way here. I didn’t know how to get back. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to, until I found I wasn’t quite alone.” 

“But Princess Luna was still trapped in the…” Twilight then realized whom the human Luna spoke of. “Oh.”

“Human or pony, while you recognized them as distinct individuals, you saw no difference between your friends and their counterparts. I felt no different, and I could not fail my sister again.” Princess Celestia smiled and added, “It was a fortunate choice, and allowed me opportunities I wouldn’t otherwise have known.”

“Hold on one apple buckin’ minute.” Applejack gave her monarch a surprised look and asked, “Ah thought you said you didn’t know a thing ‘bout the other world.” 

“No, I said that Twilight would know more than I did. And the best teacher is always first-hand experience. Everything I knew about it came from my talks with my counterpart and Princess Luna’s, as well as what I’d learned from my own studies.”

“And we were pleased to have her with us, even for so short a time. I just wish we didn’t have to maintain the ruse.” The principal approached Twilight and noted, “I can understand why you’d be hesitant to tell me what was going on, Princess Twilight, but I wish you’d been willing to tell me the truth.”

Twilight managed a nervous smile. “I guess, but I didn’t think you’d believe me. I know I wouldn’t have.” She rubbed the back of her head with one hoof as she added, “Besides, we left the original crown from your world behind in ours. No clue what’ll happen with that.” 

Princess Celestia laughed. “Don’t worry. These things have a way of working out.” 

“All things considered, it didn’t turn out too badly.” Sunset Shimmer turned to Principal Celestia and asked, “But if you’ve known about me all this time, then why didn’t you do anything about it?”

“Such as? The portal you used to get here in the first place was closed by the time I was able to confirm what happened, and I couldn’t force you to go back the next time it opened. It had to be your choice. And as for everything you did at Canterlot High, well, you know how easy it is to prove when someone’s being a bully. I’m just hoping you haven’t given Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon too many pointers, given how much of an influence you’ve been on Snips and Snails.”

Applejack shook her head, thinking of the troubles Apple Bloom had faced dealing with them. “Trust me miss, if they’re anythin’ like their filly selves, those two are trouble all on their own. But that’s water under the bridge. All this explains why the princess didn’t let us go with Twilight and why she didn’t stop Spike; her counterpart ain’t a student in your school, and there’d be enough trouble with one pony tryin’ to pass for…” She looked at her counterpart nervously and admitted, “Sorry darlin’. I wanna say ‘monkey’, but y’all’re too big and ain’t got tails.” 

“You aren’t too far off, actually; humans and monkeys are all part of the primate family.” The human Fluttershy nervously amended, “Of course, there are plenty of differences, obviously.” 

Sunset Shimmer smiled and rolled her eyes. “Obviously. A monkey has a very different idea of what indoor plumbing is, for one thing.” The smile faded as she turned back to Principal Celestia, concern now clear on her face. “But what happens now? I mean, I can’t go back to Equestria, not for another thirty moons anyway. I figured out not long after I first arrived I couldn’t pass as a high school student forever, and even if I didn’t go back, I’d end up graduating out eventually.” A horrible realization dawned upon her as she realized out loud, “I’m going to have to get a job.”

“And probably your own place. You certainly can’t stay here forever.” A quick sip of coffee, and Vice Principal Luna noted, “There’s also the matter of the rest of your punishment. I doubt anyone will take the student body’s claims seriously about your transformation and hypnosis, but you still destroyed school property. You did a good job cleaning up and starting repairs, but you, Snips and Snails can’t fix all the damage.”

A nod. “I know. And I know it doesn’t excuse them, but they were acting under my orders. Whatever punishments they get, they don’t deserve anything as bad as what’s coming to me.” 

“Perhaps, but I’d think suspension will suffice for all three of you. It will give you time enough to find your own place off-campus and make some new arrangements.”

“And until such time as you can get your own abode, well, we do have a spare room.” The human Rarity approached and explained, “Twilight stayed with us her second night in our world. If I can offer it to her, I can at least give you the same courtesy, if only temporarily.” 

“And when you come back, if’n you’re interested, we can find a place for you easy enough in Ponyville.” Applejack approached and offered, “Always a little extra room ‘round the table for Hearth’s Warmin’ Eve dinner.” 

“And I can help you find a pet, if you’re interested.”

“Oh, we’ll throw you the biggest welcome home party ever! I might even have to break out all of my party cannons, maybe buy a party tank!”

“And after making so many dresses and things for the other girls, I’d be more than happy to do the same for you, darling.” 

“And by the time you get back, I’ll be a Wonderbolt! Best seats in the house every performance!” At the skeptical looks of the other ponies, Rainbow Dash backed off and added, “Or, I could try and track down that family you mentioned. Make sure they know you’re okay.” 

Sunset Shimmer laughed and gave the rainbow-maned pegasus a thankful hug. “Thanks. Right now, though, I want to get some sleep. I’ve been up all night, after all, and masonry’s hard work for anyone.” A thought came to her, and she added, “But before I do anything else, I’ve got two things to take care of. One, there’s a crown that needs to get back to its proper owner.” 

She moved to her dresser amidst confused expressions from the younger girls and ponies, and the human Rarity asked her, “But Twilight got her crown back last night.”

“That isn’t the crown I was talking about.” Sunset opened a drawer and pulled out a different crown, one that the humans instantly recognized. “This is. It’s the one you would’ve won last spring if it wasn’t for me.” She approached the purple-haired girl and continued, “I know it isn’t much, but…”

Rarity’s response was to gently set Spike down and take hold of her former rival with a tight embrace, an excited and joyful grin on her face. “Oh, apology accepted, darling!” She claimed the crown and placed it upon her head, beaming all the while. “Of all the best possible things…” She caught herself and admitted, “Well, this is certainly high on the list. Thank you. Now, you were saying something about a second thing to take care of?”

“Yeah, I’m going to need a little help with that.” She turned to Twilight and asked, “Twilight, if I’m going to be your student, you’d better make it official.”

“Of course. Spike, take a…” At the young dragon’s arched eyebrow, she realized, “Oh, right, no quills or scrolls.”

“Will pen and paper do?” The human Pinkie immediately produced a clipboard with a couple pieces of blank paper and a pen and handed them off to Spike. 

“Perfect! Thanks Pinkie!” One click of the pen, and Spike was ready to start writing. 

The young alicorn cleared her throat and dictated, “I, Princess Twilight Sparkle, officially take on Sunset Shimmer as my student in the Magic of Friendship. She, as well as the new friends that she has made, will report to me any and all findings in regards to it during the remainder of her self-imposed exile in the human world when they feel that they have something worthy of report, either verbally or through written record. And should she ever require any advice, aid or assistance in regards to her studies, or in general, she can call upon me and our collective friends whenever necessary.”

Sunset Shimmer could already hear the gleeful squeal coming from Pinkie Pie, but held up her hand to stop her. “Twilight, those reports? I think I have one right now.” She looked down as Spike removed one paper from the clipboard and rolled it up, handing it off to Twilight before getting another one ready. At the dragon’s nod, she started her own dictation. “Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle. Thanks to you, I have learned the first of, what I hope will be many, lessons about friendship.” She looked over those gathered and said aloud, “That an important thing about having friends, is being a friend, and being willing to forgive or let go of another’s misdeeds, no matter how severe they are. If nothing else, they can help you to forgive yourself.” She turned back to Twilight and smiled, “Sincerely, your student and newest friend, Sunset Shimmer.” 

As Spike dotted his last period, her human friends embraced her, and Sunset Shimmer laughed. For the first time in a very long time, she felt good, a feeling that didn’t abate as Rarity turned from her to the young alicorn and asked, “We’ll see you all again soon, I hope?”

“Of course.”

“Well, let’s not keep Sunset up any longer then.” Principal Celestia gestured for the rest of the students to file out, while Princess Celestia did likewise for her subjects and fellow royals. 

Sunset watched them go, finding herself sitting on her bed as the last of the party from Canterlot High departed, the group from Equestria all but gone save for one. “Princess Celestia, I have one more question.” The princess turned back as she asked, “If you don’t mind saying, when did you ever fail Twilight? She earned everything that I wanted, so you obviously did better with her than me.”

A sad look crossed the princess’ face as she explained, “Yes, but even I sometimes forget to trust others’ judgment.” Her expression brightened as she added, “Ask Twilight about the wedding and you’ll understand.”

“I will. Good day, Princess Celestia.”

“Good day, Sunset Shimmer. Sleep well.”

The princess finally turned and departed through the portal, and Sunset Shimmer smiled and slipped off her jacket and boots. The former was hung upon a bedpost, the latter left at her bedside, and she climbed into her bed, the light coming from above dimming softly. For thirty moons, she had dreamt of returning to Equestria to rule, little more than an idle fantasy; now, she would dream of returning for reasons far better than a throne. She had a home waiting for her, and for now, a second chance. 

She laughed as she nodded off and thought aloud, “Wait ‘till Lyra Heartstrings hears about all of this…”


End file.
